percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcel Cross
'Marcel Cross' Marcel is the President of the Occult club in Stafon High School. She is also the representative of her class. She excels in all of her subjects and is considered to be a genius. 'Personality' Marcel is kind, respectful and very dilligent when it comes to her studies. She is known to be friendly around her classmates and teachers, but when it comes to her clubmates at the Occult Club, her attitude changes the moment she's inside the club room. As a demigod, Marcel has always been ruthless. She doesn't trust anyone and prefers to work alone, She also doesn't have a very good sense of conduct. She doesn't respect anyone and she never surrender to those who corners her. Her split personality can be trace to her mother, Lyssa the goddess of madness. Her split personality prevents her from being a madman. 'History' Marcel was born to a couple who was both bipolars, who has a tendency to kill each other once their stimuli was triggered and since of her parents were bipolars, Marcel also inherited the disease. Because of the strong aura of madness inside the house, the goddess Lyssa visited them to excercise her power. With Lyssa's presence inside the house, the stimuli of the bipolar couple was triggered. Both of them tried to kill each other with the madness that they posses inside of them. The young Marcel didn't understand what was happening and was almost killed by being stabbed 3 times by her own parents. When the fight was over, Marcel's father committed suicide because he thought that both his wife and daughter was dead. Satisfied, Lyssa was about to leave when the 3 year old Marcel stopped her.When Lyssa was overcome with guilt to what she has done to the young girl, she decided to pass on her powers to the young girl and claim her as her own child. Lyssa adopted Marcel and turned her into a demigod. For a hundred years, Marcel was together with Lyssa, who gave her a portion of her immortality, that allows Marcel to travel with her without growing old. But when a certain accident happened while the two of them were traveling, Lyssa was forced to strip Marcel of her immortality. Marcel was left to the care of a demi-titan couple, who raised her knowing full well what and who the child is. Unknown to Lyssa, she left her daughter to the hands of the leaders of an organization that seeks to destroy the world with their own ideals. 'Abilities' *Mind Control - Marcel has the power to control the mind of a person by creating an illusion of her/his worst fears. *Madness - Marcel has the power to turn a sane person insane. *Combat skills -Being raised by the leaders of Black Knights, Marcel learned combat skills that she could use to protect herself from enemies *Creating Illusions - Marcel also has the ability to create an illusion to trap a certain amount of people, but it put her into a position wherein she couldn't control her senses. Category:Animalandia Category:Original Character Category:Children of Lyssa Category:Demigods Category:Females Category:Black Knights